Highlighted text (e.g., bold, italicized, colored, enlarged, etc.) is commonly used to emphasize fields in documents. This highlighting allows a user to identify and grasp important or relevant fields quickly. Business documents such as sales quotes, service requests, leads, and invoices are frequently opened and used by users, and important fields in these documents, e.g., account, contact, or product information, need to be identified quickly by the user. Highlighted text allows these important fields to stand out, and thus, be recognized quickly in these business documents.
In some documents, a static highlight may be used to identify an important field. For example, a field with status information may be shown in red or a person's name may be bolded in a document to identify the important fields. Alternatively, a pop-up window, such as one used, for example, when a new email message is received, may also be used to alert a user to the important fields. Other variations of static highlights and pop-up windows are available to provide highlighting of fields in documents.